Data may be stored in a structured data format, such as in a database, and/or data may be stored as unstructured data, for example, in files and folders in a digital file system. A distributed file system can organize data (e.g., data files) in the disks using volumes. A volume is a single accessible storage area of the file system, which can be resident on a single partition of a hard disk (e.g., disks) of the file system. A volume can be a representation of a logical location, rather than a physical location, of a storage area in the file system. For example, physical hard disk-1 may have two partitions, partition-1 and partition-2. A volume label “C:” may be assigned to partition-1 and a volume label “D:” may be assigned to partition-2. Hard disk-1 is a physical disk and “C:” and “D:” are volumes representing logical locations on physical hard disk-1. The volumes in the distributed file system can be expanded. For example, one or more sub-volumes can be added to a volume to add to the capacity of the volume. After expanding a volume, the data (e.g., files) can be rebalanced amongst the storage servers. The data (e.g., files) can be migrated from one sub-volume to another sub-volume.
Some files may be open, for example, for access to client applications. Traditionally, rebalancing solutions may ignore any file that is open during the rebalancing. If a file is open, conventional rebalancing solutions may exclude the open files from the rebalance process all together and/or wait until the files are closed.